CIA Penguins
by O.D.S.T.vsStormTrooper
Summary: Skipper has just lost the two people he was closest to in the world, and he is determined to make the people responsible pay. Will Skipper's new team help him achieve his goals, or will they just get in his way. Humanized fic, M for violence, language, and possibly adult content in the future


**A/N This is no ordinary humanized fic, there will be real military tactics, weaponry, and training. But hell I do love to joke so expect some comedy, to a degree. Characters may be OOC but real commandos wouldn't act like they would in a cartoon.**

"All right boys, we have to meet up with the DDIS agent the Danes sent," Skipper commanded. "Manfredi, Johnson, form up on me," Skipper continued. Mentally Skipper was replaying the debrief from Director Rockgut over and over in his head (1).

_Flashback_

_"Alright sugar-puffs listen up, the DDIS have intelligence that indicates a meeting between international terrorist Dr. Francis Blowhole and some of his known associates in Copenhagen, Denmark" Rockgut started. "You will be meeting up with Agent Hans Pilgaard, he's the agent who spent the last 4 years of his life working his way into Blowhole's inner circle." A picture of an aged Danish man in his late forties appeared on the debrief screen. He had a head of thin, balding grey hair and a weathered face, he housed a look of smugness as if he knew he was the smartest person in the room. Instantly Skipper got a bad feeling in his gut ,but he kept it to himself. "He's one of Blowholes most trusted lieutenants, he asked to be a part of the mission to arrest Blowhole out of a need to see all his hard work through to the end." Rockgut explained. "He will be leading this operation, you are to obey his commands as if they were my own, without question" Rockgut summed up. "Any questions?" he asked gruffly._

_"Sir, how do we know we can trust this Danish spook?" Johnson asked._

_"He is the Danes best agent, he is their most trusted highly trained operative, so I assume if the Danes say we can trust him, we can trust him moonbeam," Rockgut explained sarcastically._

_End flashback_

"Roger that Skipper" Manfredi's gravely, smoke-influenced voice broke Skipper out of his daydream. As his team fell in around him they walked down the alley to the coordinates the Danes supplied them with. They were headed towards an old warehouse owned by a company known to do business with Blowhole. As they dredged along they we confronted with a figure turning the corner into the alleyway, instantly all their guns were trained on the person.

"Hello" called a heavily accented man, "you must be Skipper, I am Agent Pilgaard" the man walked into the light and he was indeed the Danish operative they were meeting with. He still wore the same smug expression from his picture, Skippers gut instantly raised a red flag.

"Are you going to point your weapons at me all night, because that might make this a little awkward" Pilgaard was making these joking comments to cover something, possibly unease, but what was he uneasy about, a seasoned soldier like him wouldn't be scared of a little terrorist meeting raid. Either way Skipper made a note to be wary of this guy, he was hiding something.

"Stand down boys, Agent Pilgaard will be taking over from this moment on" Skipper commanded. Manfredi and Johnson relaxed a little but didn't take their fingers off their triggers, all three of them were eying their new companion warily, analyzing him.

"Please calls me Hans, we must get past the formal frivolities, yes?" Hans announced smiling that smug smile.

"I don't give a shit what you want us to call you, you ain't callin' me nothing but Johnson" Johnson announced agitated, there was shit just seething from this guy and every little thing that came out of Pilgaard's mouth agitated Johnson.

"Point taken my friend, shall we continue" Hans held his hands up in surrender and gestured for them to follow. Manfredi fell in step behind the Dane while Johnson grabbed Skippers arm.

"Skipper, tell me I'm not the only one gettin' the feeling that if I shot this shmuck in the back right now I would sleep better at night?" Johnson inquired.

"I feel it too Johnson, but we got our orders, now listen to your commanding officer, 'Hans'" Skipper said with air quotes while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Skipper could pick out the painfully obvious red outfits of Blowhole's henchmen from a mile away. We took cover behind a non-consistent line of different sized shipping crates and boxes. Hans whipped out a pair of night vision binoculars and went to work. Currently they were approximately 35 meters (Hans' words, Skipper preferred the American metric system) from the warehouse.

"There are 8 men guarding the warehouse, two on the roof, four out front, and two out back" Hans explained losing his joking demeanor for a second. "I will go around back and take out the two but first we need to kill the ones on the roof. Skipper, Manfredi take aim at both of the men on top, we must take them out at the same time." Hans ordered. Skipper aimed his SCAR-H, which had been customized with a suppressor, ACOG, and an angled foregrip, at the henchman on the right. Manfredi aimed his M27, which was customized similarly to Skipper's own rifle, albeit with a C79 optic.

"On my mark, 3, 2, 1, MARK!" Instantly both enemies were dropped at the same time. "Good, now to handle these four, Johnson, take the one on the far right," Hans ordered with cold authority. Johnson grunted in acknowledgment and took aim with his suppressed M416. Manfredi, you handle the second to the right and Skipper, you get the second from the left, mine is the one to the far left."

"Once again on my mark, 3, 2, 1, MARK!" Hans commanded, all four of them crumpled like paper at the same time. "Perfect, you three will set up around the front door, set up a breaching charge while I take out the two out back and set up on the back door alone."

"Why not two of us on each door, you going alone doesn't make any sense... Sir," Johnson questioned.

"Do not take this the wrong way, but I am worth all three of you Americans combined" Hans said arrogantly and walked away.

"Cause there is no way possible that could translated as anything but politeness" Johnson mumbled under his breath sarcastically. Johnson heaved a heavy sigh and looked at me.

"We have our orders, don't look at me like that, I'm not leading this mission" Skipper said irritated with Johnson behavior, Johnson usually responded to authority quite well, until he gets in a pissing competition with aforementioned authority. Skipper gesture toward the door and flashed Johnson a not-so-subtle "try me" look and he backs down and walks toward the door. As Skipper was about to follow Manfredi and Johnson when he saw Hans out the corner of my eye. He was creeping through the shadows with stealth acquired from years of experience. He had his rifle hanging by the cord at his side while gripping his knife in his left hand and his suppressed G19 in his right hand. He ever so painfully slow crept behind a box right next to the two hostiles, they were chatting and making spontaneous hand gestures totally unsuspecting of the sick bastard three feet from them. As quick as lightly Hans sprung from behind the box sinking his knife into the throat of the one closest to him and shooting the other in the head. The one with his throat slashed was on his knees with his hands around his throat trying to hold on to any semblance of his life. Hans regarded the man with a swift brutal kick with the heel of his boot to the face, Skipper could hear the undeniable crunch of bone despite the distance between him and Hans. Hans looked over at skipper, he had some blood splayed across his face and flashed Skipper a sadistic smile before walking out of sight (2) Every fiber of Skippers being told him that Hans was not only bad news, but the worst news, regardless Skipper still approached Manfredi and Johnson with the same stony expression he had held all throughout the mission, not showing a single sign of discomfort in any way.

"Breaching charge is all set Skipper" Manfredi addressed.

Skipper nodded in acknowledgement as they took their respective positions around the door. Soon Hans' voice crackled through their earpieces "GO!" and they detonated the breaching charge and stormed through the door in formation. What they found there was surprising to say the least, they found nothing, just an empty, very well-lit warehouse, the lights really emphasizing the emptiness. Then came the noise... CLAP... CLAP... CLAP... Skipper would one day know that clap to belong to the man he would spend every minute of his life trying to hunt.

"Well done, you followed your order beautifully, regrettably I must kill you if I am to receive my payment from Blowhole" Hans said from one of the catwalks gesturing his hands in an "oh well" kind of way. He was still holding his pistol in his right hand but his knife had been replaced by something else that Skipper couldn't make out at the moment. All of the sudden a new sound broke the silence, a sound every person in the room knew all to well, the sound of a bullet striking body. Manfredi slumped to the ground, the bullet had struck him in the right eye.

"MANFREDI" Johnson yelled out distressed as the two were both to shocked to react, how had Hans executed that shot so quickly. As they took aim to take down their attacker they realized he had vanished, then Johnson spotted him near a door holding what Johnson now realized was an explosives detonator and a twisted smile on his face. Johnson only had a second to react so he did what he thought was the best choice.

"SKIPPER!" Johnson yelled just before an explosion shook Copenhagen. (3)

**A/N (1) I know in the show Buck is an idiot but using him saved me from making up an OC, he will be highly OOC, (2) I hope you hate Hans right now, because I tried to make him as unlikable as possible. (3) think that part in Sherlock Holmes when Watson yells "HOLMES!" just before the explosion.**


End file.
